The present invention relates to an extension to a driver tool such as a ratchet wrench or breaker bar and more particularly to an extension for the ratchet wrench or breaker bar used with sockets having a plurality of gear teeth on an outer circumference thereof.
Extensions for ratchet wrenches have been used to provide accessibility to fasteners in confined spaces in which the ratchet wrench cannot be used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,015; 4,502,365 and 4,856,388 disclose typical extensions which are known. These extensions are used with conventional wrenches with conventional sockets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,496; 5,901,620 and 5,913,954 issued to Arnold and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,390 issued to Whiteford disclose a low profile wrench and sockets for the low profile wrench in which the sockets have a plurality of gear teeth formed axially on an outer circumference of the socket. These sockets are removably retained in the opening in the head of the wrench and the teeth on the sockets engage teeth on the pawl within the head of the wrench. An extension is needed for use with this low profile wrench since the conventional extension cannot be retained by the wrench, nor can the conventional extension receive the sockets with the external gear teeth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an extension to be used with a low profile wrench which has sockets having gear teeth formed axially on an outer circumference of the socket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extension for a ratchet wrench or a breaker bar which can releasably retain a selected socket or a second extension with a selected socket on the end of the second extension.
It is another object of the invention to provide an extension for a ratchet wrench or breaker bar which can be used with fasteners having an elongated threaded shaft extending from the fastener.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed an extension between a driving tool and a member to be driven. The extension has a hollow body having a first end and a second end. Means are provided on the first end of the body for the extension to be releasably retained in the driving tool. Means are provided on the second end of the body to releasably retain the member to be driven. A sleeve is slidingly received within the hollow body. The sleeve has a first end having a flange formed thereon. The flange extends over the first end of the body. A second end of the sleeve is retained within the body. The sleeve is longitudinally slidable within the body between a first position in which the sleeve is fully inserted within the body and a second position in which the sleeve is slid outwardly from the body. The driven member may be ejected from the body by sliding the sleeve into the first position.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed an extension between a driving tool and a member to be driven. The extension has a hollow body having a first end and an opposite second end. The first end has a circumferential groove formed thereabout. Retaining means in the driving tool engages the circumferential groove in the first end of the hollow body. A plurality of spaced-apart gear teeth are formed axially about an outer circumference of the first end of the body juxtapositioned to the circumferential groove. A plurality of spaced-apart teeth are formed internally on the inner circumference of the second end of the body. A sleeve is slidingly disposed within the hollow body. The sleeve has a first end having a flange formed thereon. The flange extends over the first end of the body. The sleeve has a flared second end such that the sleeve is retained within the body, being longitudinally slidable between a first position in which the sleeve is fully inserted into the body and a second position in which the sleeve is slid out of the body until restrained by the flared second end of the sleeve. A circumferential channel is formed internally in the body near to the plurality of teeth. A retaining ring is disposed in the channel. The spaced-apart teeth in the second end of the body are capable of receiving therein the member to be driven. Said member has a plurality of equi-spaced teeth formed axially on an end of the member. The member further has a circumferential groove formed thereabout above the equi-spaced teeth. The member may be received in the second end of the body, the teeth on the member engaging the internal teeth in the body and the groove on the member receiving the retaining ring in the body. The member may be ejected from the body by sliding the sleeve from the second position to the first position.
Additionally, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed an extension between a driving tool and a member to be driven. The extension has, in combination, a hollow body having a first end and a second end. Means are provided on the first end of the body for the extension to be releasably retained in the driving tool. Means are provided on the second end of the body to releasably retain the member to be driven. A sleeve is slidingly received within the hollow body. The sleeve has a first end having a flange formed thereon, the flange extending over the first end of the body. A second end of the sleeve is retained within the body. The sleeve has a sidewall. At least one retaining tab and at least one friction tab is formed on the sidewall of the sleeve, and extend outwardly therefrom. The sleeve is longitudinally slidable within the body between a first position in which the sleeve is fully inserted within the body and a second position in which the sleet is slid outwardly form the body. The driven member may be ejected from the body by sliding the sleeve into the first position.
Further in accordance with the technique of the present invention, there is disclosed a combination with a low profile ratchet wrench, the wrench having a head portion formed with an opening. A pawl is provided with gear teeth projecting within the opening in the head portion of the ratchet wrench. A selected one of a plurality of wrench sockets is removably received within the opening. Each of the wrench sockets has external gear teeth meshing with the gear teeth on the pawl. An extension member has a pair of end portions, one of the end portions of the extension member being provided with external gear teeth meshing with the gear teeth on the pawl, and the other end portion of the extension member having a socket formed therein. The socket is provided with internal gear teeth meshing with the external gear teeth on the selected one of the wrench sockets.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.